


Hot Encounter

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Namikaze Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: A visit at the hot springs turns into a heated make-out session...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Hot Encounter

Minato Namikaze had a problem - a big problem! He was sitting in the warm water of the hot spring trying to hide his slowly growing erection. Thankfully his students hadn´t noticed their sensei´s problem. Obito was discussing with Kakashi about something he couldn´t understand from that distance. The silver haired boy just rolled his eyes at his teammate´s words. Smiling Minato watched them amused. Kakashi and Obito were arguing a lot in the last time. Kakashi was younger than Obito but somehow he was more grown up than the young Uchiha who was three years older than the silver haired boy. Thinking about Kakashi made his problem even worse. His cock jumped at the sight of his student´s unmasked face. Minato watched his handsome features from his seat licking his suddenly dry lips. He remembered the first time he had seen the boy´s face without the mask. He had been unable to look away from his handsome features.

Minato had heard rumours about his mother who had been the most beautiful and unpredictable women in Konohagakure. Only one man had been able to control her hot temper - Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi´s father. Unfortunately she had died giving birth to Kakashi. But the „White Fang of Konoha“ hadn´t blamed his newborn son for her death. Instead he had given his son his unconditional love. When Minato heard about Sakumo´s suicide he couldn´t believe it. This famous shinobi hadn´t been killed during a mission like he had always thought, it had been his own people who had drove him into suicide. On this faithful day Kakashi had lost his family and his childhood. When Kakashi became Minato´s student he had been fascinated by the boy who looked like a five year old but behaved like a grown man. At first the silver haired boy watched his new sensei suspiciously but soon he had opened up to him. His teammates still couldn´t understand Kakashi´s strange behaviour. But someday even Obito would change his mind. Minato smiled at the memories of the Uchiha challenging and teasing Kakashi and every time it returned to Obito like a boomerang.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low voice next to his ear. „Do you need help with that?“ Surprised Minato turned his head into the direction of the voice and recognized Kakashi´s grey eyes looking at him mischieviously. „Don´t think I didn´t notice you staring at me, sensei“, he smiled when the older man blushed furiously. Kakashi was way too observant for his fourteen years. „Was it that obvious?“, Minato asked smiling shyly. Chuckling Kakashi sat down next to his sensei without tearing his eyes away from his sensei´s beautiful eyes. Ignoring his question the silver haired boy said: „You still didn´t answer my question, sensei. Do you need help with that?“ Kakashi pointed at his erection still visible underneath the clear surface of the water. Minato looked at the boy with an uncertain expression. „Kakashi, you´re my student and I´m your teacher. This won´t be right.“ Smiling mischieviously Kakashi leaned closer and whispered into his ear seductively: „What if I tell you I´ve wanted to do that for a long time?“ Minato bit his lower lip to suppress a low moan and closed his eyes tokeep his self-composure.

„By the way“, Kakashi placed one hand on his chest as he added, „We´re alone. Nobody will know.“ Opening his eyes Minato looked around confused. Obito had left the hot spring, they were indeed alone. Ignoring his doubts Minato turned back to Kakashi and kissed him gently. The silver haired boy smiled into the kiss biting down on the older man´s lower lip. Minato moaned lowly at the feeling Kakashi´s soft lips moving against his own and pushed his tongue into his mouth as his student parted his lips lightly. He began to explore every inch of the warm and wet cavern. The sound of Kakashi groaning into the kiss let his already rockhard erection twitch in anticipation. Without breaking the kiss the boy straddled his sensei wrapping his arms around his neck. His fingers played with the short blond strands of his hair at his neck eliciting a soft moan from Minato.

Breaking the kiss Kakashi smiled at the older man reaching down between them and closing his fingers around the shaft of Minato´s hard member. The jounin threw his head back groaning hoarsely. Kakashi used the opportunity to lick and suck the skin on his exposed throat. The boy continued stroking his sensei creating several hickeys at the same time. Minato didn´t care about if he could hide the hickeys under his uniform. Right now all that counted was Kakashi jerking him off. The water worked as lube increasing the friction on his cock. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi Minato caressed the boy´s back gently, he buried his face in the crook of his neck to muffle his moans as Kakashi increased the pace of his hand moving up and down his erection. The silver haired boy could feel his own cock getting harder with every passing second. The sensation of his sensei´s hot hard flesh sliding through his fist was even better than in his dreams.

Minato felt Kakashi´s growing arousal and smiled amused. Apparently the boy enjoyed what he was doing. Pulling him closer towards him Minato reached down loosening the silver haired boy´s grip around his pre-cum leaking cock and took both of them into his hand stroking them slowly. Kakashi couldn´t hold back a desperate moan when he felt the older man´s erection sliding against his own. To muffle the sounds of pleasure coming from Kakashi Minato kissed him deeply. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck holding onto him. At the same time the older man slipped his free hand down to his backside. His finger disappeared in between his butt cheeks and gently massaged the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. Kakashi buried his face in the crook of Minato´s neck groaning lowly at the sensation of his sensei touching him in the most intimate way. He gasped surprised when he felt the first finger pressing inside slowly. His cock jumped in anticipation as Minato continued fingering him.

Kakashi pushed back against his hand. He threw his head back with closed eyes as Minato added a second finger crooking them slightly. Minato smiled knowingly when a low scream of pleasure escaped the silver haired boy´s throat. Kakashi arched his back with a hoarse moan as he came. Minato leaned forward and bit down hard on his student´s neck as he followed him over the edge. Even during their orgasm he continued fingering the boy. Soon he was fucking Kakashi with three fingers hitting his prostate repeatedly. He could feel Kakashi growing hard again in his hand and smiled. „So eager“, he whispered into his ear in a deep seductive voice. His words made Kakashi moan loudly. The sounds he was making drove Minato crazy. His cock was still hard even after coming only a few minutes ago. Feeling his sensei´s still erect cock Kakashi bit down on his earlobe gently before he said in a husky voice: „I want you, sensei. Fuck me, please!“

Minato didn´t need a second invitation. Pulling his fingers out of the silver haired boy the jounin helped Kakashi lifting his hips just enough so he could position the head of his cock at his loosened entrance. Leaning his forehead against Kakashi´s Minato said: „Just relax, okay?“ His student nodded. Kakashi lowered himself slowly on his sensei´s impressive cock. The silver haired boy hissed in pain as he felt the head slipping inside. Immediately Minato held him still giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. After a while he asked: „How does it feel?“ - „It hurts a little bit“, Kakashi admitted looking at his sensei. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach at the warmth in his sparkling blue eyes. Minato sent him a serious glance. „You´ll tell me if it hurts. Do you understand, Kakashi? I don´t want to hurt you.“ Kakashi nodded.

The boy groaned hoarsely as he felt Minato entering him inch by inch. Finally his sensei was deep inside him. An indescribable arousing experience! After he got used to Minato´s impressive size Kakashi lifted his hips until his sensei´s cock nearly slipped out. Pushing back down he bit his lower lip to suppress a loud moan. Minato placed his hands on his student´s hips watching Kakashi moving up and down. Soon he began to thrust into Kakashi everytime the boy lowered himself on his erection again. The silver haired boy tightened his grip around Minato looking for something to hold on. A few thrusts later Kakashi couldn´t hold back anymore and came a second time spurting his semen into the water. Instinctively he clenched around his sensei who groaned loudly as he filled Kakashi up with his cum. The feeling of his sensei´s cock twitching and pumping his seed into him made Kakashi come a second time. The boy´s scream of pleasure was muffled in a passionate kiss.

„I love you, sensei“, the silver haired boy whispered quietly. Smiling happily he rested his head on Minato´s shoulder. Minato pulled him into a loving embrace. „I know, Kakashi. I love you, too.“ His doubts from earlier had been replaced by his deep love for Kakashi, his student and lover.


End file.
